


Конец пути

by Green_Eyed2020



Series: Переводы фанфиков Dizzojay&Dizzo [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Deathfic, Embedded Images, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-20
Updated: 2020-11-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:36:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27628958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Green_Eyed2020/pseuds/Green_Eyed2020
Summary: "Кастиэль знал, что он должен сделать. Он должен был ее отпустить". АУ финала сериала.
Series: Переводы фанфиков Dizzojay&Dizzo [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2020097
Kudos: 1





	Конец пути

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [End of the Road](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20568716) by [Dizzojay](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dizzojay/pseuds/Dizzojay). 



_Коллаж: Green_Eyed2020_

Кастиэль сидел на багажнике Импалы, в задумчивости глядя на чернеющий горизонт. Спускались сумерки, и он следил в мирной тишине, как темно-рыжие щупальца ползут по земле, ведя за собой бархатный мрак ночи.

Таков был теперь мир Кастиэля. Только он и Детка, и целая вечность покоя и одиночества.

Завтра исполнялось ровно два года с того ужасного дня, когда Чак окончательно слетел с катушек. Мир, ввергнутый в хаос и панику, заполнили те самые монстры и злобные твари, которых Винчестеры со своими коллегами-охотниками всю жизнь старались сдерживать и уничтожать; невинные люди гибли во множестве. Казалось, действительно наступили последние дни.

В каком-то смысле, это и были последние дни. Для Винчестеров.

Как всегда, готовые пожертвовать собой, они предложили Билли и Амаре, которые отчаянно пытались навести порядок, использовать их в качестве «бомб из душ» – как последнюю попытку остановить натиск зла, наводнявшего землю.

И Билли, и Амара знали, что души Винчестеров – это мощное оружие. Замешанные на отчаянной храбрости, чести и сострадании, приправленные капелькой безрассудного неповиновения и укрепленные прикосновением архангелов, они были единственными душами, способными дать нужный результат, хотя Кастиэль и молил их не делать этого – молил найти иной путь.

На этот раз иного пути не было.

С отчаянием и обреченностью он смотрел, как Винчестеры, стоя плечом к плечу, растворились в воздухе; их мерцающие ауры окутали земной шар. Могучий вал человеколюбия, взметнувшись, смел на своем пути всех смертоносных тварей и расползающееся зло.

– Назад пути не будет, – твердо сказала Билли, и в тот момент Кастиэль понял, что жизненный путь Винчестеров завершен. Они встретили свою окончательную смерть с открытыми глазами и улыбками на лицах, отдавая себе отчет, что для них все кончено, и Кастиэль понял тогда, что должен их отпустить.

Не осталось даже тел, которые можно было бы сжечь. В рощице позади бункера Кастиэль установил два небольших деревянных креста и, сидя на земле в спокойной задумчивости, проводил там гораздо больше времени, чем готов был признать.

xxxxx

За свою самоотверженность Винчестерам было даровано особое место на Небесах, и Кастиэль много раз навещал их там. Их рай граничил с раем Джона и Мэри, неподалеку обитали Бобби и Карен, Чарли и команда охотников Дома-у-Дороги.

Братья проводили свою вечность окруженные любовью родни – кровной и не только, и это согревало сердце Кастиэля.

Кастиэль, со своей стороны, все еще оставался на земле. Выполнял последнюю волю братьев – позаботиться о близких им людях, которых они покинули. Таких как Джоди и Донна, снова ставших шерифами и борющихся теперь с человеческими монстрами и все еще оплакивающих уход Винчестеров.

Таких как Клэр, в память о Винчестерах ставшей ценным бойцом армии США и недавно произведенной в капралы, чем ее отец-ангел очень гордился и из-за чего очень волновался – каждый день.

И как Джек, кто в честь своих павших отцов решил принять свою человеческую сущность, позволив Винчестерской «бомбе из душ» разрушить в себе до основания сущность Люцифера. Он шутил, что теперь когда-нибудь окажется на Небесах вместе с Сэмом, Дином и их матерью, но Кастиэль был уверен, что проследит за тем, чтобы это случилось еще ОЧЕНЬ нескоро.

Кастиэль не мог не видеть во всем этом иронию: люди Винчестеры пребывали на Небесах, в безопасности и окруженные любовью, в то время как ангел Кастиэль застрял на земле. Но обещание есть обещание, и он готов был оставаться здесь до тех пор, пока живы все друзья Винчестеров и те, кто им дорог, а также их потомство до последнего колена.

И среди этих дорогих была та, на которой он сейчас сидел. Детка.

Он ездил на ней каждый день, регулярно мыл и полировал ее, в точности, как Дин – он видел это много раз. Он не разбирался в механике, но его ангельские способности помогали поддерживать ее в идеальном состоянии.

И все же, несмотря на это, ему казалось, что ее ход не был таким плавным, как это было, когда за рулем сидел Дин. Сколько бы Кастиэль ни мыл и ни полировал ее, хром не блестел так ярко, как когда-то. Когда ее полировал Дин. В ней чувствовалась какая-то усталость, она выглядела плоской, как картинка в книге. Она выглядела опустевшей.

Две недели назад, в свой последний визит на Небеса, Кастиэль осознал мучительную правду и упрекнул себя в том, что не увидел связь раньше. У Сэма и Дина теперь было все, что они только могли желать, пока были на земле, но Кастиэль видел то же самое выражение в глазах Дина… эти ярко-зеленые озёра были плоскими – они были потускневшими и пустыми.

Теперь Кастиэль понял: у Дина была Импала на Небесах, но это была не ТА Импала. Рай Дина никак не мог быть настоящем раем без его Детки.

Вот так он и очутился на тихой проселочной дороге, взяв Импалу в ее последнюю поездку. Последний раз он слышал урчание ее двигателя, ощущал знакомый запах ее кожаной обивки и слышал постукивание кирпичиков Лего в ее вентиляторах.

Кастиэль знал, что он должен сделать. Он должен был ее отпустить.

xxxxx

Покрышки Детки скрипнули на гравии, когда на следующее утро Кастиэль медленно въехал через массивные ржавые ворота во двор, где проходила утилизация. Она услышала его голос, тихий и ласковый, когда он пробормотал что-то утешительное, предназначенное только для нее, и в знак последнего прощания провел рукой по ее приборной панели.

Когда он вылез и закрыл водительскую дверь, наслаждаясь напоследок знакомым скрипом, она увидела, как он отдает ключи суровому на вид мужчине в замызганном комбинезоне, и была благодарна, что он просто не ушел. Он похлопал ее по бамперу и отошел на безопасное расстояние. Она поняла, что он хочет остаться с ней до самого конца.

Спустя всего несколько минут магнитный шар гулко ударился в крышу и придавил ее к земле с такой сокрушительной силой, что вылетели все окна и сломался задний мост. Она почувствовала, как ее медленно отрывают от земли, и ее потрескавшиеся и разорванные покрышки зависли в воздухе, прежде чем ее опустили в дробилку.

Дожидаясь там своего конца, она прекрасно понимала, на что пошел Кастиэль, и как ему было больно. Счастье и благодарность переполнили ее.

«Я иду, Дин, дорогой», – подумала она, когда стальной пресс над ней начал медленно опускаться. – «Очень скоро мы будем вместе».


End file.
